


Fire alarms and warm blankets

by xellewoods



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fire Alarm AU, Fluff, Romance, first meeting-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xellewoods/pseuds/xellewoods
Summary: Based on the prompt by @cs-prompts: ‘It’s two am and we’re standing outside of our apartment building because someone pulled the fire alarm. You look cold and haven’t got a coat - do you want to share my blanket?





	1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones had the worst bloody luck.

After he got home from a tiring day (and evening) of work at the docks he’d only just managed to take a shower and throw on some flannel pants before collapsing on his bed and falling alseep.

Now, he found himself standing out in the bloody cold across the street from his new appartment building, surrounded by his fellow residents. The building’s fire alarm had send everyone outside in the dead of night. Killian, as he’d been drilled to do by his brother, did not waste any time on getting dressed or gathering his valuables - it’s not like he was so sentimental anyway. However, he did make a stop at the appartment next door, where he knew a woman, a beautiful woman to be exact and her son lived. Finding that the door was slightly open, but that his worries were not quite yet setteled, Killian knocked on the door and took a quick look inside. Satisfied that his neighbour and her lad had obviously fled the building, Killian found his own way outside.

—

Emma Swan was pissed. You would think that people would know better than to pull the fire alarm for no reason at 2 am. It’s illegal, annoying and most of all, a very stupid thing to do in the appartment complex where the town’s deputy lived. Emma Swan was not on duty tonight however, which is why she found herself waiting until Storybrooke’s fire department finally cleared the building so she could go back inside.

‘So mom, are you gonna arrest the bad guys that pulled the fire alarm? Maybe it was that grumpy looking man from downstairs’ whispered Henry. ‘I don’t know kid, I don’t think Leroy is usually awake this time of night. But I’m gonna let your uncle David handle this one. As soon as we can get back inside, we’re going back to sleep.’ Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Henry nodded and looked around for a bit. ‘Hey mom, isn’t that our neighbour Killian?, he looks cold don’t you think?’. Emma looked over to who Henry was referring too, the hot british guy, who’d been greeting her with a series of ‘goodmorning love’s ever since he moved in two weeks ago.

He definitely seems like a decent guy, which is good, but Emma decided that she does not have the time for anything as distracting as her hot neighbour. Now mister piercing blue eyes was standing there out in the cold, shirtless, and with the most adorable pyjama pants on. Not realising she’d been staring, Emma quickly turned her head & attention away from him when he sent her a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as if to say ‘See something you like, love?’ After a few moments, Emma came to her senses. ‘Wait, how do you know his name is Killian?’. ‘I introduced myself’ said Henry simply. ‘According to aunt Mary Margaret we should be nice to our neighbours. Besides, he and Mary Margaret know eachother’. 

Emma hadn’t know that piece of information, but it didn’t change the fact she doesn’t like her son talking to strangers, seemingly having picked up on Mary Margaret’s & David’s tendency to only see the good in people.  
Emma couldn’t deny that it was awfully cold though. It was wintertime in Maine after all. Figuring her hot neighbour, Killian, at least didn’t deserve to catch hypothermia, Emma made a quick decision and made her way over.

—-

Killian startled when he suddenly heard a soft, ‘uhm hi’ coming from next to him. Standing there was his beautiful, blonde and usually though looking neighbour, wrapped in a big fuzzy blanket. ‘Hello love, are you quite alright? I’m glad no harm has come to you or your boy’  
‘Yeah, we’re fine. Actually, Henry noticed you must be pretty cold without a coat and all, so I figured we can share my blanket. Just for warmth though, don’t get any ideas. - And I’m not your love’  
A bit surprised, but none the less touched by her offer, Killian replied ‘Why thank you love.. eh lass, if it’s not too much trouble, I could certainly use a little warmth. You don’t have to worry about me, I am a gentleman after all.’

‘I’m Emma by the way. Emma Swan’  
‘Swan, I’m Killian Jones, at your service’

Killian Jones had the best bloody luck


	2. Chapter 2

It's been exactly twelve days since some fool had pulled the fire alarm at his apartment complex and it's been exactly twelve days since Killian had the pleasure of formally meeting his neighbour Emma Swan.

Ever since he moved in, he's wanted to get to know her. And just those twelve days ago, he finally got a first glimpse at the marvel that is Emma Swan.

It's not that he knows an awful lot about her, though what he does know has intrigued him even more: She's a single mom, the town's sheriff, and a lover of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Another thing he knows about her, though this isn’t something she has told him, is that she likes to keep people at distance.

She’s guarded in a way he recognizes all too well. She takes just a moment longer to answer personal questions or avoids them entirely, and occasionally has the same look in her eyes that he sees in the mirror everyday: the look of a lost one.

Despite all that, she is also one of the kindest and toughest people he’s ever met. He can see it in the way she interacts with and cares for her son. However, telling her all that doesn’t seem like a very good idea. So, he decides for now to take what he can get and be happy with the neighbourly friendship they’ve developed since that first night.  

They hit it off when they ran into each other the next morning, both out of the door for a morning jog. She looked every bit the goddess she had the night before, only now she wore tight running pants, a worn-out pair of running shoes and a faded Storybrooke PD sweater. He’d been pleasantly surprised to run into her that morning and even more so when she actually accepted his offer to jog together.

Admittedly, he had been pushing his luck when he asked her to join him for breakfast _afterwards_ too. She’d informed him that she doesn’t date and that her son Henry is the only man in her life (aside from her brother David). Still, Killian couldn’t shake the feeling that she was at least the slightest bit attracted to him too. But for now, he’s happy to have Emma Swan in his life in any form or shape she’ll allow.  Even though he’s fairly sure he’s already halfway in love with her.

‘Dreaming about your neighbour again, Killian?’ A sweet voice pulled Killian away from his daydreams about Emma. He looks over to the owner of the voice, his colleague and friend, Belle French.

‘You know, when you said you’d help me file these books, I didn’t imagine you’d be drooling on them instead’

‘I’m very sorry Belle. I just haven’t had enough sleep’ Killian answered, his cheeks colouring just slightly crimson.

‘Alright, whatever you tell yourself, but based on what you’ve told me, it seems she likes you too. You just need to work up the courage to actually ask her out’. That was Belle for you, always trying to steer her friends in the direction of romance.

‘Speaking of, did you ‘work up the courage’ to actually ask the lovely miss Lucas out?’.  
‘Actually, I did’ was her reply.  ‘And I’ll tell you all about it after you’ve filed these books’.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh._ Emma pulled her attention back to her computer screen for what seemed like the millionth time today. Somehow, she can’t seem to concentrate.

Not that she’d particularly love filing records another day, but both she and David had been busy this week. First, there was the break-in at Ashley’s daycare, then there was the fight outside The Rabbithole, and then there were multiple noise and disturbance complaints, all related to a Sweet Sixteen party that had gotten out of hand.

So, like any pair of professional adults, David and Emma had played _rock, paper, scissors,_ to see who’d end up filing a shitload of paperwork. And she came out on the losing end.

However, paperwork is even more unbearable when her work is constantly interrupted with thoughts of Killian Jones and his stupid smirk. He’d been flirting with her relentlessly ever since the night she’d shared her blanket with him.

She had informed him that she doesn’t date, _dating would make things too messy,_ and he’d agreed to friendship. But it hadn’t stopped him from throwing innuendos her away every chance he got (unless Henry was around ofcourse).

Emma would be lying to herself is she said it didn’t affect her at all: The man is devastatingly handsome after all, and if she had met him in a bar on her night off, and he hadn’t been her neighbour, she definitely would have taken him home., or in a bathroom stall for all she cares.

But he is her neighbour, so having him for one night is not an option. And dating him isn’t either. She just needed to get that idea out of her head.  

If only she knew how.

The door to the station opened. Emma looked up to see David walking in, carrying two take-out bags from Granny’s.

‘Grilled cheese and onion rings for my favourite little sister’

‘I’m your only sister, you know’ Emma answered, immediately standing up from her chair to grab her bag from David.   
  
‘Thank you, I’m starving’  
  
‘By the way, Mary Margaret just texted me, she wants to know if you and Henry would like to join us for dinner tonight’ David said, before continuing with a smile: ‘She also said you can bring Killian if you want’

Emma rolled her eyes. Typical Mary Margaret and David, always trying pushing her to commit (in Emma’s words), or to not give up on love (Mary Margaret’s words).

‘You can tell her Henry and I will be there’  
  
Maybe spending the evening with her family will be just the distraction she needs to not think about Killian Jones. Even if it’s only for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think/leave me a comment or like :)  
> You can also find me on tumblr as @xellewoods

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)  
> Any mistakes are mine.


End file.
